Shadow Regresa!
by Sonamy Angel
Summary: Shadow regresó, pero las cosas no van tan bien, Rouge está involucrada, saldrá herida por los nuevos y viejos adversarios de Shadow? SXR...
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGO...**_

Shadow POV.

Oscuro, muy oscuro, siento que mi cuerpo no puede moverse más , no puedo casi ni respirar... mi cabeza me duele y mi cuerpo hiere, hay sangre alrededor de mí, mi cuerpo esta cubierto de sangre, pero no me importa, estoy feliz, mis labios apenas pueden moverse para articular una débil sonrisa, cumplí mi promesa, ahora María podrá descansar en paz , pero por mi mente pasa la imagen de cierta murciélaga... Oh no! Yo le hice una promesa y aún no la he cumplido... Yo...Yo le dije que algún día la volvería a buscar, que nos volveríamos a ver, que probaría que soy La Ultima Forma de Vida, que no puedo morir así de fácil que regresaría y que vería quien realmente soy... así que debo...debo vivir...

Bueno, Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia y espero k les guste!

Please review!


	2. La expedición a la base secreta

_**LA EXPEDICIÓN A LA BASE SECRETA...**_

"Ah! Tengo que ir ahora!" Dijo cierta murciélaga con voz infantil.

"Señorita Rouge, por favor, sabe que tiene que venir ahora!" Dijo el comandante.

"Pero Josh!" se quejó Rouge.

"No! Preséntate de inmediato!"Dijo el comandante Josh, quien era un murciélago café con ojos azulo claro y dulce mirada.

EN LA BASE...

"No toleraré situaciones como la de esta mañana, señorita Rouge, cuando se le llame a misión debe venir inmediatamente!"Dijo Josh un poco exaltado.

"Ok, Ok Josh, no hagas tanto rodeo, lo siento, no pude dormir bien , estuve pensando en.. olvídalo quieres,de todas formas, cual es la urgencia?" Dijo con voz desinteresada.

"Bien, sé que lo de Shadow fue duro, pero tienes que salir adelante, en fin, mira lo organización sospecha de una base secreta creada por el Dr. Gerald, llena de sus proyectos fallidos y algunos perfectamente terminados, y quiero que vayas a investigar y me traigas un informe de todo lo que encuentres, entendido?"Dijo el comandante.

Rouge asintió.

"Aquí tienes la localización" el comandante le acercó una hoja.

"En el desierto del Sahara, Por Dios! No sobreviviré ahí! Y no creo...

"Rouge..."

"que los proyectos pudieran sobrevi"

"Rouge!" Gritó el comandante, ella se detuvo.

"Rouge escucha, llevas equipo suficientemente capaz para sobrevivir ahí lo suficiente, de todas formas ...

"Si necesito ayuda te llamo"Dijo ella...

"Correcto"

"Cuando salgo?" Preguntó curiosa y tomando todo su equipo, en eso un helicóptero aterriza

"Ahora" dijo el comandante sonriendo"Ten cuidado Rouge" Y la abrazó. después ella subió al helicóptero.

"Muy bien Rouge, recuerda, si tienes problemas, solo llámame e iré por ti... hazlo por Shadow!" Gritó.

Ella solo asintió...

Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo y espero que les guste!Sé que es un poco corto pero crea que es el mejor lugar para dejarlo no? Bueno... Please Review!


	3. Reencuentro

**Hey Chicos! K onda! Espero k este chapie les guste, pues es el más largo hasta ahora disfrútenlo y Review!1**

_**Reencuentro...**_

"Bien, aquí voy!" Pensó así misma...

6 horas después...

"Oh, falta mucho? Estoy cansada y aburrida" Se quejó Rouge.

"Nope, de hecho ya vamos descendiendo, prepárate Rouge" Dijo Brick un lobo color negro con hermosos ojos verde esmeralda

"Muy Bien Brick, Gracias" y con eso saltó del helicóptero.

"Ok. Muy bien aquí estoy" mostrando un punto en el mapa "Bien Josh, ya llegue, estoy en el punto de partida" Le informó al jefe por el comunicador que llevaba en su reloj.

"Bien, ahora escucha Rouge, sigue las coordenadas del mapa de acuerdo a la línea azul, entendiste?" Preguntó el comandante

"Por supuesto cariño, Rouge fuera" y así apagó el comunicador y empezó su viaje. 20 minutos después Rouge ya se había terminado tres botellas de la reserva de agua que tenía, y aún le faltaban tres millas por recorrer al punto final de la línea azul, y luego de 10 minutos llegó a una base abandonada.

"Jeje esta debe ser!uf! al fin podré descansar un poco..." Dijo sonriendo y entrando a la base.

" Josh..." nada por la otra línea" Josh!" Gritó Rouge.

"Si Rouge ,estoy aquí no tienes que gritar!Que tienes?"

"Lo siento, en fin, ya llegue a la base, aunque no se ve muy abandonada que digamos...como sea, voy a echar un vistazo" Dijo Rouge Confiadamente.

"Solo ten cuidado, no me gustaría peder a mi mejor elemento encubierto" Le dijo el comandante , pues, a decir verdad a él le gustaba y mucho pero no se atrevía a decirlo, pues temía que ella fuera a decir que no, pero lo que el no sabía era que a ella , él se le hacía sexy.

Rouge se sonrojó y dijo un poco apenada

"Gracias Josh, te prometo que tendré cuidado, Rouge fuera"

_**Entrando en la base...**_

Rouge's Pov 

Uff! Estaba totalmente solo, había pedazos de metales por todos lados y circuitos haciendo corto, después entre a una sala donde al parecer, había una cápsula como en la que encontré a Shadow la primera vez(Sonic Heroes, Team Dark) , pero estaba rota en pedazos, todo el vidrio destrozado y era enorme, luego escuche pasos alrededor de mi

"Hay alguien ahí" pensé "Sal de dondequiera que estés" Grité esperando que alguien saliera, pero nada, "Debió ser mi imaginación", luego me moví sigilosamente hacia la puerta y salí de la habitación, para entrar a otra, pero sentía a alguien siguiéndome, me sentí insegura e indefensa, luego lo sentí detrás de mi, rápidamente deslice mi mano por mi cinturón y tomé mi arma, tan rápido como pude , apunté al frente pero no vi nada...

"Que demonios..."empecé a decir pero sentí que algo me golpeó y mi mejilla dolía, el golpe fue tan fuerte que me mando al piso.

"Oh Dios! No lo podía creer, enfrente de mi estaba un erizo color oro idéntico a Shadow! Sus ojos eran color café claro, pero su mirar estaba vacío y al mismo tiempo lleno de ira y soledad.

"Quien eres?" me preguntó levantándome por el cuello de mi blusa y mirándome fijamente ... yo.. yo no podía responder, estaba completamente aterrorizada que ni siquiera podía hablar, el impaciente me levantó aún mas

Repitió su pregunta "Quién eres?" Gritó empezó a ahorcarme, mi cuello ardía horriblemente y sentía que ya no podía mas, la vista se me estaba nublando cuando...

"Déjala ir!" Se escuchó en la habitación el eco de una voz que sonaba endemoniada, pero para mí en ese momento, sonaba angelical. El chico color oro me soltó y casi caí al suelo sino fuera por..."Shadow..." Dije débilmente, casi inaudible, con mis ojos casi cerrados, no lo podía creer! SHADOW! Mi antiguo compañero, a quien yo creí muerto! Estaba vivo y aún mejor, estaba conmigo...jeje después de todo, cumplió su promesa, él no dijo nada, solo me puso gentilmente en el suelo fuera de peligro, aún no volteaba...

"Te lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas "dijo secamente al alejarse, luego de repente volteó y me sonrió (Sé que es raro pero lo hizo! Tienen que creerme!

"Vete de aquí, ve a un lugar seguro" Dijo y se volteó de nuevo.

Yo solo asentí , pero de repente mi vista empezó a nublarse y solo caí fuertemente al piso y vi todo negro...

_**Bueno aquí tienen el tercer capítulo chicos! Espero k les haya gustado...**_

_**Nos vemos... XOXO Jeje Review!**_


	4. La presentación

**Hey chicos! K onda? Hehe ya se ando un poco energética hehe... pero bueno.. de cualquier manera aquí les va el capitulo #4 hehe disfrútenlo!**

LA PRESENTACIÓN 

"A ver, a ver, parece que alguien no sabe modales, y no sabe que a una chica no se le puede ahorcar sin una explicación, no crees?" Le dijo Shadow con ligero tono de burla y un gran aire de grandeza sobre él..(hehe nope Shadow nunca va a cambiar)

"Quien eres tú o también tendré que ahorcarte?" Dijo el monstruo riéndose...

"No trates de burlarte de mí erizo!" le dijo Shadow tomándolo del pelaje del pecho"Yo soy Shadow The Hedgehog! La ultima forma de vida de este patético planeta, ahora que lo sabes, yo quiero saber quien demonios eres tú?" Dijo enojado e impaciente...

"Mi nombre es Blake the Hedgehog" respondió el erizo dorado...

"Que haces aquí y porque heriste a Rouge!"Preguntó Shadow, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni tampoco lo soltaba.

"Vivo aquí desde hace dos meses y no tengo porque decirte mas me entiendes, para mi, tú no eres mas que un payaso que no me intimida" Dijo Blake...

Shadow se sintió lleno de ira y un aura de color rojo lo rodeó.

"Mira idiota, si crees que puedes llegar, golpear a la chica y sobretodo insultarme, estás muy equivocado sin decir k perdido!

"Ya lo veremos!" Dijo Blake abalanzándose contra Shadow quien lo esquivó sin esfuerzo y golpeó fuertemente en la espalda, tirandolo al suelo y poniendo su pie, sobre la espalda de Blake quien solo gruñó en forma de dolor e ira...

"Ahora quien es el payaso, hablador?"

"Jajaja solo mira!" Dijo Blake tirándole un Chaos Wrecker, que mandó a Shadow volando por el aire y cayendo duro al suelo...

"mm con que tiene el poder para controlar el Chaos? Mm supongo que esto va a ser interesante después de todo..." Pensó Shadow luego se levantó y dijo sonriendo, quitándose el polvo de encima

"Creo que esa fue suerte de principiante, tonto" Después hizo un Chaos Blast y ahora Blake fue el que salió volando, después Shadow utilizó su innegable rapidez, fue por Blake, cuando lo encontró Blake estaba de cabeza atascado en la pared luego lo sacó y lo aventó hacia la otra pared, cuando Blake se levantó Shadow sonrió malévolamente y le lanzó un golpe a la quijada, pero Blake fue lo suficientemente bueno para atraparlo y mandó a Shadow directo a una pared cercana, Shadow se levantó lleno de ira...

"Creo que ya has llegado muy lejos" Dijo totalmente cegado por la ira, se abalanzó sobre Blake.

Blake era un excelente peleador y muy ágil también, pero Shadow era más poderoso tal y como se podía ver, pero Blake estaba totalmente bien y Shadow estaba débil, (A/N: si aunque no lo crean.. mm está bien me callaré ) pues tenía días de no descansar bien, no había comido nada en días , solo bebido agua de río, pero no hay que olvidar que es la ultima forma de vida, y mientras los golpes seguían lloviendo de todas partes, Rouge empezaba a despertar... con pequeños gemidos, le dio a conocer a Shadow que ya estaba despierta...

Shadow solo volteó a verla mientras mandaba con un codazo a Blake hacia un muro, luego el fue golpeado por el erizo color oro y fue enviado a una pared lejos de Rouge...

Shadow y Blake ya estaban cansados, sin mencionar que muy heridos también, así que la batalla estaba por terminar, según se veía...

Shadow se levantó y vio a Blake acercarse a Rouge y luego el erizo color oro la levantó del cuello y le dijo

"Creo que te llevare conmigo dulzura, ya que significas tanto para el" y volteó hacia Shadow quien ya lo estaba mirando... luego Blake tomó a Rouge del brazo y lo apretó fuerte, Rouge solo se mordió el labio pero no gritó, al ver esto Blake lo apretó mas y ella dejo salir un grito que saco de sus casillas a Shadow e hizo que se enfadara demasiado...

"Creo que ya te lo había dicho, Déjala en paz!" y con eso corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y golpeó a Blake en el estómago, causando que soltara a Rouge, hizo Chaos Control, apareciendo sobre el y le dio un codazo en la espalda mandándolo al suelo, pero en vez de asegurarse de que no se levantara, tomó a Rouge

entre sus brazos y la puso sobre una gran viga de metal y le dijo:

"Quédate aquí" y se fue con Blake.

Rouge estaba preocupada, jamás había visto a Shadow tan enojado y herido, todo estaba, completamente ensangrentado y con pequeñas cortaduras, pero eso por lo visto no le importó en lo absoluto...

"Es hora de acabar con esto" Dijo Shadow débilmente caminando hacia Blake, quien apenas se estaba levantando con mucha dificultad...

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Blake levantándose y que al parecer tenía problemas en quedarse de pie sin sostenerse de algo.

"Chaos Inferno!" Gritó Shadow...

"Chaos Wrecker!" Gritó Blake, pero Shadow hizo Chaos Control y apareció detrás de Blake y le tiró una oleada de Chaos Spears

De repente, todo el humo se aclaró y solo Blake cayó al suelo inconsciente y completamente herido. Rouge al ver todo esto bajó rápidamente y aterrizó a unos cuantos pasos de Shadow

"Oh Shadow..." Dijo ella lenta y suavemente...

Shadow volteó y dijo

"Nadie puede vencerme" y se desplomó hacia el piso, afortunadamente Rouge lo atrapó y casi se cae por lo pesado que era él (para ella) Luego tomó su comunicador y llamó a Josh...

"Josh estás ahí?" Preguntó desesperada.

"Aquí estoy Rougey, cariño, que pasa?" Dijo Josh con voz de adormilado...

"Josh necesito que me saques de aquí, ahora!" Dijo Rouge completamente desesperada...

"Pero cual es la urgencia?" Pregunto Josh confundido...

"No hay tiempo Josh, ven ya!" por el momento estaba al borde de las lagrimas, su voz lo decía...

"Estaré ahí lo mas pronto posible! Me entiendes no te muevas!" Dijo Josh, Rouge podía escucharlo dando órdenes por todos lados...

"No tardes, por favor, no tardes" Dijo Rouge sentándose, con la cabeza de Shadow en sus piernas, ella acariciaba dulcemente su cara "Oh Shadow, estoy tan feliz que estés bien" dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla...

Mientras Josh estaba muy preocupado por Rouge pues no sabía porque tanta urgencia...

Luego de 30 minutos de espera un jet con la insignia de GUN estaba aterrizando, Rouge sonrió, ella sabía que esos jets solo se usaban en una emergencia nacional, hehe tal vez para Josh eso era; veía a Josh en la cabina, en el asiento del copiloto, luego bajó corriendo, deteniéndose justo enfrente de Rouge con los ojos abiertos como platos

"Es ese Shadow?" Preguntó Super sorprendido; Rouge solo asintió

"Josh, está herido, por favor, después hablamos, si?" Dijo Rouge esperanzada, luego Josh miró hacia abajo a Shadow, quien aún estaba en las piernas de Rouge y asintió, luego silbó y dos soldados bajaron del jet y lo ayudaron a cargar a Shadow, cuando ya estaban listos, Josh le hizo una seña al piloto y despegaron hacia Station Square... a la base.

**HEHE Les Gustó? Espero que si chicos como estuvo? Please Review!**

**XOXOX Y BESOS **

**Sonamy Angel Out! **


End file.
